My New Boss
by Kisaragi Kisa
Summary: Eren yang menganggur satu tahun akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaannya. Tapi seseorang menunggunya setelah dia menumpahkan makanan dikepala orang itu. Apa yang dilakukan orang itu padanya? Warning : R-18, BDSM, frontal language, typo, masochist-Eren, oocness. RnR please..


Warning : R-18, Boys-Love, BDSM, masochist-Eren, typo, ooc-ness. You have been warned.

Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine. If it was, I'll make Rivaille and Eren a canon pairing xD

Yoo! Ini fanfic kedua saya, masih sangat abal. Bahasanya frontal, typo juga dimana-mana.

Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan inspirasi saat RP dengan sahabat saya. So it's dedicated to you, Sora!

After reading, pleas leave a review :) I'll appreciate it. Yosh, ikouze!

* * *

'Hari ini aku senang sekali, gimana tidak? Ini hari pertama kerja di perusahaan idamanku. Aku merasa saat-saat menganggur bagaikan nestapa berakhir juga!', teriak seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dalam hati.

Sampai dua tahun yang lalu, pria berumur 23 tahun itu telah lulus mengenyam pendidikan disebuah universitas yang cukup ternama. Jadi dia sangat menantikan pekerjaan ini. Karena sudah lama nganggur.

Setelah ganti baju dan makan secuil roti isi selai strawberi untuk sarapan, Pria bermata jade yang kemudian diketahui bernama Eren pun segera bergegas ke kantor. Meninggalkan rumahnya yang luar biasa kotor bak kapal pecah. Sungguh orang yang berantakan.

"Kau ditugaskan bekerja dibagian administrasi, Eren Jaeger. Sayangnya Pak Rivaille, Kepala Bagian administrasi sekaligus bosmu sedang tak ada di tempat sekarang. Jadi untuk sementara kau tempati saja meja itu", kata Petra Ral, rekan kerja barunya yang terlihat manis dengan potongan rambut pirang pendek sebahu.

"Ya, senior", jawab Eren singkat- padat dan jelas sambil bergegas menuju meja tempat kerjanya.

Hanya seorang staff di perusahaan yang lumayan terkenal. Pangkat yang tidak tinggi, tapi juga tak terlalu rendah. Dengan ini dia bisa mencari sesuap nasi, setidaknya.

Beberapa jam telah lewat semenjak dia ditugaskan di tempat itu, entah diperintahkan untuk membawa dokumen, menggandakan kertas, atau bahkan disuruh membuat secangkir kopi.

'Aku kan bukan pesuruh', gumamnya kesal.

'Mungkin mereka hanya ingin mengetesku, kan masih anak baru', ujarnya positif dalam hati sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

'Jadi office boy, lama-lama bikin lapar juga ya'.

'Salahmu sendiri tadi pagi cuma makan sepotong roti. Bolos sedikit gak apa-apa kan', iblis dalam kepalanya bertengkar dengan secercah (?) malaikat di sisi lain otaknya.

Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai dan ragu, dia pun menuju rumah makan prasmanan di sekitar kantornya.

Rumah makan itu tak terlalu besar, tapi lumayan terkenal karena keenakan masakan Jepang nya.

Ya... Walaupun notabene orang Jerman, Eren sangat (kelewat) mencintai makanan Jepang. Terutama sushi dan sashimi. Pencinta makanan mentah rupanya, tak heran rumahnya jadi bau amis seperti pasar ikan. -laughes-

Saking semangat karena perutnya terus-terusan mengaum minta diisi sejak tadi, dia terburu-buru mengambil makanan dan begitu berbalik...

BRUK!

Dia menabrak seseorang, pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya dengan postur (agak) pendek. Piring berisi sushi favorit yang telah diambil Eren tumpah diatas kepala pria itu dengan indahnya.

"Uwaah! Makananku!", teriak Eren penuh penyesalan. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang rakus seperti sepupunya, Sasha Brauss yang kerap datang ke apartemennya hanya untuk numpang makan.

Gadis yang memiliki senyum jenaka itu selalu makan sekurang-kurangnya dua piring, itupun lima kali sehari-tanpa menyisakan secuil nasi pun. Menghabiskan budget yang telah susah payah dikumpulkannya sewaktu bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah bar.

Sampai digoda-goda hode segala lagi. 'Idih, jijay deh.. Jdi ilfeel eke', gumam Eren sambil meniru banci-banci yang biasanya nongkrong di salon dekat rumahnya.

Karena itulah hari ini dia begitu ingin melahap makanannya dengan tenang, tanpa gangguan cewek berambut coklat- yang diikat dengan gaya ponytail itu.

"Hei, anak sialan. Kau mengotori bajuku". Pria yang didepannya menatap tajam, seolah ingin membunuh pria tak berdosa itu.

Setelah kaget, Eren langsung membuang sisa-sisa nasi dibajunya- sembari mengelap kepala pria tersebut dengan sapu tangan bermotif Titan miliknya. 'Ternyata otaku, suka nonton anime tentang segerombolan raksasa yang melahap manusia', pikir makhluk kerdil dihadapannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku! Aku tidak lihat!", ujarnya setelah sadar dari mimpi buruknya.

Pria itu terlihat sangat kesal dengan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan, 'Jadi maksudmu kau tak menyadariku karena aku pendek?'.

Tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya beranjak pergi dengan mulut manyun seakan bergumam 'cih'.

Eren melihat pria itu dengan tatapan kebingungan. 'Dia marah? Tpi kan aku sudah minta maaf?', tanyanya dalam hati sambil berlalu untuk mengambil piring baru.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, menandakan matahari segera menyembunyikan batang hidungnya dari horizon. Eren bergegas pulang setelah merapikan mejanya.

Ya, siang tadi dia menghabiskan makanannya hanya dalam waktu kurun waktu sepuluh menit. Karena terror dan ancaman akan dipecat telah menunggunya jika dia tak kembali ke kantor.

Ketika melewati lorong remang di depan gedung kosong dekat tempat kerjanya, dia melihat pria pendek bersurai gelap yang terlihat familiar dimatanya.

Pria itu mencegatnya.

"Kamu orang yang tadi siang, kan?", tanya Eren bingung. Tanpa banyak babibu, pria itu langsung menariknya masuk kedalam gedung yang berkesan spooky tersebut. 'Cocok dijadikan rumah hantu', gumamnya singkat. 'Tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan disaat seperti ini!', ujarnya senewen.

"H-Hei, lepaskan aku..", Eren berontak. Dia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan pria bermata sipit itu, tapi sia-sia.

Pria itu menggenggamnya dengan erat, sampai Eren merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk di pergelangan tangannya. Bagaikan ditusuk seribu jarum, istilahnya. -lebay-

"Lepaskan aku, cebol!", teriak Eren meronta.

Tapi tepat di dalam sebuah ruangan, pria itu berhenti.

"Kau tadi bilang apa, bocah?", bisiknya sembari mengeluarkan death glare plus aura membunuh.

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku, dasar kurcaci pendek!", tegas Eren.

Pria itu menjambaknya, kemudian mendorongnya dengan keras. Hingga Eren jatuh tersungkur 5 cm di dekat kakinya.

"Anak kurang ajar. Sepertinya ibumu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun. Harus diajari supaya lebih disiplin", tukasnya sembari menyeret Eren dan menjatuhkannya di atas matras penuh debu dalam ruangan itu.

"Uhuk! Cih, kotor sekali. Ini membuatku muak. Tapi apa boleh buat". Pria dengan tinggi kurang lebih 160 cm itu langsung mencopot satu persatu kancing baju kemeja coklat Eren dengan kasar, hingga beberapa kancingnya putus dan terlepas.

Dia kemudian mengunci tangan Eren dan mulai menjilati lehernya, lalu menggigitnya keras. "Aaakh-!", Eren merinding dan sontak, dia pun mendorong pria yg ada diatasnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi sayang, pria itu lebih hebat, jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tenaganya luar biasa walaupun postur tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil.

"Sia-sia saja, Jaeger", katanya sembari menampar wajah Eren. "Lepaskan aku- Tunggu, darimana kau tau namaku?", tanyanya bingung. "Masih belum mengerti rupanya".

"Aku bosmu, kepala bagian administrasi di Scouting Corp. Rivaille. Orang yang kau permalukan tadi siang?", katanya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Anda... Bos saya?", Eren termangu menatap Rivaille yg balas menatapnya dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Bukan senyum lembut, itu senyum iblis. Senyum yang pernah dilihatnya saat menonton anime Eyeshield 21, 'Itu senyumnya Hiruma Youichi!', pikirnya. Dasar otaku.. Author pun angkat bicara sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"You don't say? Tadi kan baru diberitahu", ujarnya sambil memasang tampang rage comic ala Nicholas Cage. "Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu karena telah mengataiku pendek. Dan juga karena bolos dari pekerjaanmu", Rivaille beranjak mengambil sesuatu di koper hitam kecilnya.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan tiga buah beda yang terlihat asing di mata Eren. 'Borgol, cincin, jepitan dan.. Kalung anjing? Tunggu- Apa yang mau dilakukannya padaku? Kenapa dia bawa-bawa benda seperti itu ke kantor?', Eren mengendap-ngendap kabur sebelum ditangkap oleh tangan kecil Rivaille yang kemudian membantingnya ke dinding.

Eren berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

Pria itu menggigit telinganya keras, rasanya sakit sekali. Daun telinganya seakan mau putus.

"Buka mulutmu", perintahnya. Eren pun membuka mulutnya dengan takut-takut. Bibir indah itu pun diraup, dikulum dan di invasi oleh lelaki bersurai raven itu.

Yang lebih tua mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Setelah saling beradu lidah, Rivaille pun melepaskan ciumannya. Meningalkan seutas saliva entah-milik-siapa yang terhubung antara bibir mereka. "Pak, anda-", "Diam, Eren".

Rivaille mengunci gerakan Eren dan memasukkan tangannya sendiri ke dalam baju lelaki yang lebih muda tersebut.

"P-Pak, hentikan-", Eren mencoba untuk menahan tangan Rivaille yang ingin menginvasi bagian dadanya. "Kenapa Eren? Kau menyukainya kan?", Rivaille menggigit lehernya lalu memborgol kedua tangan Eren agar tak mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Nghh- Pak Rivaille- Kumohon".

"Kumohon apa... Eren?", Rivaille memainkan sepasang putingnya sambil menggigiti lehernya dari belakang.

"Kumohon, hent- maksudku lanjutkan! Kumohon siksa saya! Buat saya klimaks dengan tangan dan- penis anda!", Eren menyentuh lengan Rivaille dengan tangan yang diborgol sambil berteriak dengan pipi yang memerah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah mulai patuh rupanya", Rivaille tersenyum licik dan kemudian menjepit kedua puting Eren dengan nipple clampers alias penjepit puting miliknya.

"Hnggh- Gyaa- Sakit, R-Rivaille!", Eren mengeliat kesakitan.

"Panggil aku Tuan!", teriak Rivaille sambil menarik nipple clampers di kedua puting Eren.

"Ahh-tidak-! Ini-sakit-ugh-hah-kenapa-nggh-anda-melakukan-mmhh- ini-pada-saya?", Eren menangis sekerasnya.

"Karena kau bocah polos sialan yang selalu bicara tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang", Rivaille menggigiti leher Eren.

"Ahh-! Sakit! Baiklah.. Tuan Rivaille. Kumohon, siksa saya lebih banyak lagi!".

"Berterimakasihlah dan memohon. Katakan dengan lebih keras".

"Terimakasih Tuan! Tolong hukum saya lagi! Please punish me more! I've been such a shitty bitch! I'm a bad slut!", suaranya bertambah parau dan dia ingin meminta lebih, tertarik dengan perlakuan kasar tersebut.

Atasan pria berambut coklat itu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam celana panjang Eren.

"Dasar anak polos yang bodoh. Tentu saja, tanpa kau memohon pun aku tetap akan menyiksamu", dia melanjutkan sambil menyentuh penis Eren dengan tangan kirinya, kmudian mencubit keras puting lelaki bersurai coklat tersebut.

"Mmmh-!", Eren menggelinjang sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Mendengar itu, Rivaille mengocok kejantanan dengan bergairah, lalu memutar dan memainkan kedua puting Eren.

"Mmmph-! Haa- Saya akan-", Eren mendesah dengan napas memburu.

"Sayang sekali, tapi kau takkan bisa ejakulasi Eren. Setidaknya untuk sekarang", Rivaille tersenyum seksi sambil memasukkan cock ring ke penis Eren.

"Hnnng-! A-Apa- Ini, sakit sekali- Saya mohon berhenti-n-uhn-tuan- Saya tak bisa klimaks-", Eren menangis sambil berteriak dengan tersiksa.

"Anak ingusan, aku tak ingin sperma kotormu itu mengotori tubuhku", ujarnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"A-Aaah-this-is-wrong-hah-no-I am your-subordinate-uhhn-I-cant hold it-any-more!", teriak Eren.

"Like the fuck I care, you slutty brat", ucapnya dingin.

"Ah, aku melupakan satu hal", Rivaille mengeluarkan suatu benda.

"Eren, tau ini apa?".

"Aahh-hah-S-Saya tidak tahu, tuan".

"Ini namanya- Vibrator DILDO. Tau apa gunanya?"

"Saya benar-benar tidak tahu- Mmnnh!"

Rivaille memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam mulut Eren.

"Wow, pemandangan yang indah", Rivaille menatap takjub seraya melepaskan celana Eren dan membuka retsleting celananya sendiri. Pria dengan tampang deadpan itu menyalakan vibrator di mulut Eren sambil mendorongnya masuk. Sensasi getaran di mulutnya mampu utk membuatnya menggelinjang. "Nghh- T-Tuan, saya tidak bisa bernapas...", kata Eren sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Rivaille duduk diatas kursi. "Berisik. Kau tak punya hak untuk membantah, budak sialan", ujarnya sambil mendudukan Eren di pangkuannya.

"Mnnnh- Tuan, anda mau melakukan apa?", Eren bertanya dengan mulut yang masih terisi dengan dildo.

"Tentu saja, menurutmu apa lagi selain ini?", Rivaille memposisikan pinggul Eren diatas pangkuannya, kemudian menariknya kebawah dengan satu hentakan keras.

Dildo di mulutnya terjatuh, "Hyaaaah-! Hik... Hik... Sakit... Tuan... Sakit... Hik... Hik...", Eren menangis dengan suara bergetar.

"Bukan urusanku, itu deritamu", ujuar Rivaille dingin sambil menggerakkan pinggul Eren keatas dan kebawah.

"Akh! Ah-ah-ah- Ya-me-te- Tuan-", Eren mendesah dengan saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hnn... Eren", Rivaille bergerak makin cepat.

"Tuan-tuan-tuan-tuan-tuan~!", Eren menggelinjang.

Rivaille kembali menjepit kedua puting Eren dengan nipple clampers dan memasukkan dildo di mulutnya.

"Jangan muntahkan dildonya, anak sialan. Atau kubunuh kau",

"Hmph! Baik, Tuan...", Eren memeluk Rivaille dan tanpa sengaja mencakar punggungnya.

"Ugh! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah sialan!", Rivaille menampar pipi Eren dengan keras sambil terus mendorong dengan cepat.

"Ahhn-haa-hha-master-more- Give me more-!", desahnya penuh kenikmatan.

'Dasar masochist', gumam Rivaille dingin.

"Tidak ada gunanya memiliki anak buah jika dia tidak disiplin", ujarnya sembari mendorong dengan kasar, mencubit puting Eren dengan gemas dan menggigit lehernya sampai berdarah.

"No, no, no, no! Stop! Please! Stop this master-ahhn-ah-stop-haa-", Eren berkaca-kaca.

"It's no use, brat. Even if you beg, I won't stop", jawabnya sembari menarik nipple clampers nya.

Eren mengiggit bibirnya, darah berjatuhan.

"Hik-hah-hik-yame-te-nggh-one-gai-master-hik-"

Tanpa mempedulikan tangisan Eren, Rivaille menghisap, menggigit lehernya dengan keras dan mendorong dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"Eren, aku sudah mencapai batasnya".

"No-no-hah-nggh-n-unh-jangan-didalam-ma-master~! Master... Hiks...".

"Maaf.. Sudah terlanjur kulakukan", Rivaille memeluk Eren dan membuka cock ringnya.

"T-Tunggu-ahh-", Eren melepaskan bebannya.

"Ahhahh- Hik... Hik... Aku kotor... Aaaaa! Aaaaaa! Kenapa? Kenapa?", tangisan Eren pun meledak.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja krna aku ingin melampiaskan smuanya padamu Eren", Rivaille menjawab pertanyaan Eren dengan wajah lembut.

'Ada apa ini, kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi baik begini', nurani Eren bertanya tampang melongo.

Eren bertanya dengan nafas tersengal, "Haah- T-Tuan, apa anda sakit?", dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Rivaille.

"Aku tak sakit, Eren. Dan berhenti memanggilku Tuan. Panggil aku Rivaille".

"Kenapa... Rivaille-san?".

"Aku hanya penasaran padamu. Kau orang pertama yang menghinaku secara terang-terangan begitu. Tadinya aku cuma ingin sedikit menggodamu. Tapi akhirnya jadi keterusan setelah melihat reaksimu. Reaksimu.. Imut sekali", pria itu berterus terang dengan wajah sedatar tembok.

"Tapi caramu keterlaluan! Rivaille-san memakiku, menodaiku, menyiksaku, bahkan merebut kesucianku!".

"Maaf, itu caraku mengekspresikan kasih sayang".

"J-Jadi Rivaille-san mencintaiku?".

"Bisa dibilang begitu".

"A-Aku, aku..."

"Eren, apakah kamu bersedia menjadi kekasihku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat bahagia, Rivaille-san", teriaknya sambil memeluk Rivaille.

"Jadi mulai sekarang aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu? Bersiaplah Eren", pria itu tersenyum nakal.

"Tolong hentikaaan~", teriakan Eren pun menggema di seluruh gedung itu.

FIN

* * *

Sekian dari saya..

Thanks for reading and please do leave some review ^^


End file.
